Love for Noah, To be Neah
by DeathKiki
Summary: 17-year old Karin was an Exorcist, until she sacrificed herself for Allen's sake and took the title of Neah, She lives her life in the manor of the Earl, fulfilling his wish's. What happens to her?  Devitto X OC
1. Her Family

1 Love for Noah, to be Neah

Chapter 1- Her family

Hey, so to anyone that may be reading this, I'm sorry if I suck, it's my first story so don't be harsh on the reviews mkay?

And I don't own –man or things would be very different….

Karin woke up to a dark morning, it wasn't early but the heavy curtains in her room hid the sunlight. The light reminded her of her action, the action of taking Allen's place of becoming Neah. Karin took the title of Neah, becoming a Noah keeping her name Karin. The room was silent that was quickly disrupted by her yawns. She stretched and sat up. The door of her room was suddenly kicked open. "Yoh newbie! Wake up for breakfast."

"You don't want to keep the Earl waiting~ Hii!" the twins yelled out louder then needed. She sat up as they ran down the corridor, not having any more business to do with her. She stood up and went to her closet to change out of her sleepwear. She quickly slipped on a white low-cut shirt with a black tank top underneath and tight jeans that were full of tears and holes. She ran out while grabbing her gray jacket that hugged her arms but left her figure loose.

She ran down the corridor and a giant, flaming, green ball sped towards her. She used her Noah ability (I made it up because I don't know what Neah's ability is) was her dual blades and speed. Jasdebi and Debito were running back as soon as the saw Karin slice the gas ball in an X- form. She increased her speed by a tenfold of an average Noah speed and stopped the twins dead in their tracks when they noticed the blades were threatening to slice their throats.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" she yelled.

She didn't mean for her voice to raise that much but the echoing halls emphasized her speech. She had enough, she did this because she felt that it was the right thing to do, every body would miss Allen but she had nothing to miss and no one to miss her, so she sacrificed herself. That was why she took his place, she didn't regret this decision though. But She was drowned in stress. She never realized how hard the Millennium worked the Noah. Not that they ever complained but, still.

Karin opened the door to the dinning room and sat next to Road. Road was the only Noah that treated her nicely. Karin got the feeling it was only because she like to dress Karin up, but hat didn't bother Karin. She saw Road as a little sister and Road said to her that Karin was like a big sister even though Road was much older despite her looks. Road was almost done with her breakfast and started doing her homework while Karin stabbed a pancake and started pouring syrup. She tied her waist length hair up, it got in the way most of the time, but her bangs weren't long enough to reach the ponytail so it rested in front of her left eye. "Karin, could you help me with my homework? Jasdevi messed it up." Road pouted and clung to Karin's arm. "Alright then." Karin had experience with math, she was always hanging around the since department in the order, helping Johnny and Reever. But that was just a memory now. So much has changed in a month.

Karin explained Road while eating at every pause there was. Silently thinking. "Done! Yay, thank you Karin. I want to dress you up, can I?" Road looked at her with puppy-eyes. They weren't needed though, Karin would always say yes. Karin loved Road's outfits that were made for her. It suited her style very much.

Road was putting Karin's hair into a messy bun and took a step back to see if everything was right. Karin was very pleased with the outfit. She saw the new grey skin tone and gold eyes replacing her deep violet eyes and tanned skin, making her frown internally. "Thank you Road! You made me another beautiful outfit." Before Road could say 'your welcome', Jasdevi walked in and she cringed as they shouted loudly "Road, I need a new jacket..." "And a new vest~ Hii!" "Keep the same style but add a different taste!" the last part they said in unison. Karin, with her new outfit, walked out as the other to started to take their shirts off, leaving with a slight hint of pink on her cheek when she saw Debito shirtless and a glimpse of his well-developed abs. For a moment she found him very attractive before snapping back into reality.

She walked down the hall until she reached her room and quietly slipped in. She slopped down into a love seat by a cracked mirror that was abused by her fist. She felt very tired and sleepy, it was just one in the afternoon and she hadn't done anything to get her tired. She thought it was from the lack of food. She forced herself up and walked out of her room and walked towards the dining room. She passed Road's room then felt her legs give out and she collapsed on the floor. She saw two pairs of shoes and heard Debito talk "Looks like newbie is a little tired." Road quickly walked out of her room and laid Karin's head on her lap. She had a straight face and felt Karin's forehead, seeing that it was a little warmer then usual. She called out for an Akuma to take Karin back to her room. Karin saw everything in a big blur, voices mixing into each other's, and soon fell asleep in the arms of an Akuma.

So how was that? Well…..um…..R&R to whoever is reading this…uh…I'll update every week. Is the chapter too short? I'll make it longer if it is and so….yeah…

Awkward silence….


	2. The Mission

2 Love for Noah, to be Neah

Chapter 2- The Mission

Alrighty, this is the second chapter, obviously, and I'm sure this one is longer then the chapter before. Well, if you are reading this, read and review please? So enjoy and I don't own -man.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Karin woke up in bed, being nursed by an Akuma. She felt light headed and nauseous. She had the feeling of throwing up and couldn't even stand up properly. The instant she put pressure on her legs, they gave out and she would fall. She had to lay in bed the whole day. The dizziness was altering her eye sight.

Karin looked up to the ceiling, not knowing how long she had been in bed. She heard her bedroom door open and saw two figures walk towards her, one had long blond hair and the other had shoulder length black hair, but with her altered eyesight, she thought she saw her beloved. She raised her hand and touched the black-haired one's cheek and softly whispered, "Nicholas, you've come to see me?" She felt "Nicholas" hesitate and pull away "Why are you leaving me again? I thought you loved me.." she said before drifting to sleep with a tear falling down her cheek, seeing a glimpse of "Nicholas" as she drifted of to sleep.

Jasdevi was ordered by the Earl to watch Karin for a bit. He didn't currently have a mission for them anyway. Devitto walked down the hall angry, Why did they have to watch newbie? She was perfectly fine! He opened her bed room door and walked over to the bed.

She was still awake but barely. He saw her hand raise and he flinched but was soon filled shock as she put her hand on his cheek and called him "Nicholas" she seemed happy but he was unsure and stepped back, causing tears to to form in her golden eyes, she asked him if he had loved her, assuming that she still believed that he was this so called 'Nicholas'. A tear fell from her eyes and for a slight moment, he was sorry that he had hurt her feelings. But was back to reality when Jasdero pulled Devitto back to a sofa that was conveniently near the bed. Karin looked innocent as she slept. Her face held the look of no worry, maybe this wasn't going to be that bad, he thought as he felt his cheeks go a slight hint of pink. Jasdero saw and grinned widely and punched Devitto in the shoulder. Devitto figured that his twin saw him blushing and only made him blush harder.

It was three days after the collapse and Karin was feeling much better. The Earl was notified that Karin was healed and better so it was time for him to give her the next mission, seeing that she was new and wasn't used to being a Noah, Karin was paired with Jasdevi. The Millenium spoke to them about where we had to go and to cause a large Akuma commotion in the City of Love, Paris by the Eiffel Tower. Karin just followed Jasdevi, assuming they knew what to do.

When they arrived at Paris, they went straight to the appointed destination, the Eiffel Tower, they stood at the base of the ginormous structure and stared in amazement. Devitto and Jasdero shared a look and in a second, were climbing up the tower at the speed of a Noah and they arrived at the top in just a few of seconds.

The breeze that was blowing at the top was fairly strong and blew her pony-tail across her face. She made eye contact with Devitto and he nodded his head. Karin jumped up with Jasdevi quick to follow. They realized the higher they were, the better the signal so the Akuma would come faster.

She was up high and was about to drop but Jasdevi shot her feet with some sort of flame and she sped up higher. She felt the air swirl around her, she soon increased her speed and flew up to the clouds, the air up there was insufferable but she would only be here for a couple of seconds. And she only had a couple of seconds to call the Akuma.

Jasdevi landed softly onto the tower and waited for her to come back. Jasdero shivered a bit "Don't worry Jas, she is almost done then we can move on to the next place." Devitto was wearing his typical furling coat and he was still cold, the wind wasn't helping either. It was late October, it would soon be Karin's birthday...wait. Why was he thinking of it? He didn't give a shit about her. He looked over to his brother, Jasdero was just shivering in a single vest that he always wore. What was taking her so long?

She dodged a kick. The boots look so familiar, a girl flew past Karin. Gasping as she saw the face of the so well known Lena-lee. She was the exorcist they sent? Fuck, she was still shocked and was kicked hard with the innocence boots by Lena-lee. Karin's ponytail flew past her face as she felt herself lose altitude very fast.

'Well this is going to hurt', she thought to herself.

Jasdevi was about go up there themselves but saw Karin falling down past them, with an Exorsist with her boots kicking Karin harder. Karin spat blood every time she was nailed.

'Damn, the Exorsist are here', he thought while another with a claw-like arm appeared from the sky. Devitto looked at his brother and shot up to the sky, "Blue Bomb!" a giant blue ball of gas popped out and hit the silver haired Exorsist. They dove to get Karin, because they knew Road would be very mad because they promised her that they would keep Karin safe. If they break a promise with Road, all Hell would let loose. But they were interrupted by the exorcist. 'Damn, hang in there Karin' Devitto thought.

Karin felt like a ragdoll, she was kicked and tossed around. She tried to fight back but it seemed that she didn't have an opening to attack, or even back away. Where the Hell are those Akumas?

Devitto and Jasdero were busy with the one with a claw for his left arm. Devitto snuck up behind the Exorcist while Jasdero was distracting him and Devitto shot the exorcist in the head, he went spiraling down to the floor. "Allen!" the one with pig-tails cried out. Devitto assumed that the silver haired was named Allen. Interesting, Devitto grinned as the girl ran towards Allen. Devitto jumped towards Karin. He had to hurry.

Lena-lee hopped towards Allen, Karin remembered them, the memory still burned so strong in her mind. She flipped over and caught a ledge of the Eiffel Tower, and pulled herself onto it. A patch of the sky was dark and it moved fast, was it going to rain? No, it was the Akumas. Well it's about time. She felt a trickle of liquid run down the bridge of her nose. She touched it with her hand and saw she was bleeding badly, she was going dizzy. Karin stood up and held on to a vertical ledge, her knees gave out and fell over into the open air to her right. "Karin! Hang in there!" Devitto? She couldn't tell anymore.

Devitto went down fast, determined to catch Karin. But he thought to himself,'why do I care for her so much? Maybe cause Road is going to behead me and Jas… but I get flustered in front of her.' She was just a few feet away from him, he extended his arm and held on to her closely, catching a ledge with his other free arm. She was barely awake when she murmured 'thank you' and smiled sweetly and fell unconscious. He blushed a bit, there was that ticklish feeling in him again. He started to climb up to his brother.

Jasdero was keeping the other Exorcist busy while his older brother went to save Karin cuz Road would beat their asses if she learned that Karin almost died. He looked up and kicked both of them in the stomach. The silver haired, or Allen, went down hard. The other, he believed Karin called her Lena-lee, was putting up a fight. She landed against the tower metal and leaped off to kick him. "Jas! Let the Akuma take them, we need to go!" Jasdero looked at his brother with Karin unconscious in his arms. Trusting his brother, he left the Lena-lee and Allen to deal with their new problem.

Every where you looked was white, not necessarily but there was nothing to color the world. But the emptiness didn't seem to bother her, what did was the stone chair that Allen was chained to and the 14th, Neah, was standing there with a wide grin. "Are you sure?" Neah asked her with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "Yes" she walked towards the two men and Neah unchained Allen and he ran off, but she couldn't see where to, she only paid attention to the empty stone chair. She walked up and sat down, feeling the cold chains brush past her skin, she was binded to a new future, binded to a curse. "Hello my dear" Neah smiled, grinned actually. He started chuckling, but gradually laughed until it rang in her ears, resonating in her skull.

"Karin!" a voice woke her up from that memory that became a nightmare. She turned her head, wincing at the throbing pain but managed to turn enough to see Road. Road was relieved and laughed a bit for worrying so much. The Earl was by the foot of her bed. "You must rest Karin. You took a hard hit to your head and bled a large amount of blood. Jasdevi will take care of the mission." the Earl smiled and walked away to do his business. Jasdevi was on her left. "You okay?" Devitto looked at her with worry in his eyes "You were beat up bad! Hii!" Jasdero danced around his brother. "Yeah, I'll be fine" Karin voice was dry and noticed she was longing for water. Reading her mind, Road held a glass of water in front of her while Devitto helped her up. The water soothed her dry throat and finished it. She looked up to Devitto "Thank you for saving me." she smiled warmly. She was happy that he cared for her. He quickly turned away to hide his blushing face "Road would've killed me if I didn't…" Road saw his face turn a slight pink and smirked. "I have to go on a mission for the Millennium and Jasdevi need to go, too, so Tyki will watch you, mkay?" Karin patted Road's head "Alright, be safe you three" Road nodded her head childishly and skipped out of the room, Jasdero laughed while Devitto trudged his feet, still looking at the floor. Karin sighed and laid back down. 'Back in the infirmary huh?' she thought to herself before closing her eyes to sleep.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

So how was that? I know there isn't much romance but it'll come soon. I also noticed it's not that funny so I'll try to make it more humorous, so review pwease~~

AND I GOT A REVIEW! I always wondered why the authors are so happy when they get reviews, but now I know why~ Thankies HikarinoMitsuki, and I know this one isn't that much longer but i'll try harder for more lengthy chapters! So reviews?


	3. Borrowed TShirt

I'm soooo sorry about the late entry! TTATT Please don't hurt me... It's not my fault that middle school doesn't cut me some slack! Three tests in a week! It's a lot to me!

So, I said in the previous chapter that I would make it funnier and more romance so here is attempt one. Take into consideration the word attempt . . .

I obviously don't own -man and don't forget to R&R! 8D

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Today would be the last day of staying in the infirmary, Karin just had to wait for the Akuma to do her last checkup then she would be able to get out of this hell hole of a room. It was so bland and boring. The door opened slowly as the nurse Akuma walked over to her and gave a warm smile and started the check up. 'I wonder if Jasdevi is back' she thought while blushing a bit. The nurse Akuma laughed a bit at this. Karin pouted a bit before smiling.

Jasdevi just finished the mission and were heading back to the manor, Devitto didn't know why but he felt as if needed to hurry home.

"Hey Jas"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have that feeling that you wanna go home?"

"Well, a bit. But I think it's because you feel like that, and so our bond let's me feel the same."

"Do you think it's because we wanna see Karin?"

"No, because your the one that wants to see her. Hii!"

Devitto was embarrassed at the possibilities of this being true; he wanted to deny this, yet part of him knew it was true. Jasdero started laughing his head off, "You do like her!" he received a piercing glare from his miffed twin brother.

Karin walked out of the dreaded infirmary and started heading towards her room. It was late at night and the manor was dark, it was hard to find her room but eventually, after many trips over absolutely nothing, felt a doorknob and quickly turned it and entered the drafty room. 'The first thing I need is a shower' she thought as she grabbed a towel and rushed into the bathroom. She would just get the clothes later after the shower. It was her room, after all. Karin slipped out of the gown she was forced to wear in the infirmary and turned on the water. After waiting a couple seconds for the water to heat up, she slipped in and felt the hot water massage her aching back. She had to be careful though; the bruises that she received from the dark boots of Lena-lee were still there. It would take more time to heal since it was innocence. The water ran down her body, washing the dirt off of her. She used some soap she found on a ledge sticking out, not bothering to read the label on the bottle and started massaging the shampoo into her hair, relaxing her scalp. 'This is nice' she thought as she smiled to herself with her eyes closed.

Jasdevi just reported to the Earl and ran to the dining room to grab a snack. They were starving and hadn't found the time to eat anything until now. They sat there and munched on some crackers. "Come on Jas, the bed is more comfy then a chair." Devitto stood up and stretched, finishing the last cracker "But I'm too tired to! Carry me!" Jasdero whined, flailing his arms around. "Move your ass and carry yourself, you lazy arse!" Devitto smacked his brother upside the head. Jasdero yelled and stood up in fear of being hit again. They both trudged tiredly towards their bedroom chamber.

Karin rinsed the last bit of soap off her body and strolled into the steamy bathroom. She walked over to the mirror and wiped the fog, she took a long look at herself. Karin pushed her long wet hair from her face to the side and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look that different then from before. The only difference were her skin tone, eye color, and a scar that was across her forehead. She even had the same weapons as before, twin blades except the others were Innocence. Obviously the blades she had now weren't made of innocence. She is possibly a bit taller then an average 17-year old. Her slim figure was easily noticeable. She didn't look that different, but she felt different, not stronger or weaker nor joy and grief. She couldn't describe the feeling, but it overwhelmed her.

Karin stood straighter in front of the tall mirror for a bit, dazed before she walked over to her towel and loosely wrapped herself around in it. She took one last glance to the mirror, grinning. Her life may have changed, but she was still her. Karin stepped out and saw the shadow of two people through the light coming from the bedroom door. The sudden surprise made her jump and dropped the towel, revealing her wet body. She screamed when she noticed her towel fell and the light turned on. Showing Jasdevi in a shade of crimson red and covered eyes. Karin quickly recovered herself with the fallen towel.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?" Devitto lowered his hand and yelled very loudly. There was a tone of both anger and embarrassment in his voice as he yelled. "Woah, what? Your bedroom?" Karin took a better look of the room, now that the lights were on. He was right this was his bedroom. She blushed madly at the mistake that caused this situation. She ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Karin didn't know anything better to do. "C-c-could I borrow a T-Shirt so I can walk back to my room?" Karin asked shyly. "Uh…y-yeah. Sure just one sec" Devitto answered. "Here, might be a bit long" he said softly, obviously still embarrassed. She open the door a crack and quickly taking the shirt and closing the door. He was right, the shirt was large. The shirt went down to her mid-thigh. Karin opened the door timidly and came out. She noticed Devitto was staring at her with a slight pink tone on his cheeks. Jasdero still kept his hands on his apparently PG rated eyes, she couldn't help but laugh.

Devitto stared at her, she obviously noticed, because when they made eye contact, she blushed a bit. 'There is nothing sexier then a hot girl coming out of the shower wearing your T-Shirt with no pants at all, giggling' he felt more blood rush to his face. 'Wait, did I just call her sexy and hot? What the hell was wrong with me? . . .but she was cute. . .grr. Feelings are so complicated.' after she walked out of the room, he lowered Jasdero's hand from his face and walked over to the bed. Trying to go to sleep but couldn't, the image of her cleavage burned in his mind . . .

'What in the name of all things holy, happened?'

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

Well, there goes me trying to be funny.(With the help of my cousin, of course cause she is a crack master and is helping me). I know this one is short but I'm still trying to squeeze this story writing between school and. . . stuff. So the next chapters may come in a day or a week, I really don't know anymore. And still trying for lengthy and funnier chapters, or should I stick to serious? I don't know. How about you tell me?

I read in my reviews and decided to answer some of the questions for WolfLover17

1- I stated it in chapter one but I might have not been clear, but she is like a nobody in the order, that's why in chapter one, it says "No one will miss her" so Lena-lee doesn't really know her and neither does Allen. I'm going to right her story or background soon.

2- um. . . Well she has black, waist length hair (that I wrote about a couple of times) and golden eyes as all Noahs have. It's in this chapter 8D

3- she isn't necessarily weak, just that part made her look weak. I guess because she didn't fight back but my intentions were because she was just sick and she wasn't left any openings for attacking or evading. I guess I should state my thoughts better XP I'll work on that!


	4. Dress up and Confession

4 Love for Noah, to be Neah

Chapter four- Dress Up and Confessions

So here it is, the fourth chapter. Thank you for supporting me! I hope to make this funny. It'll most likely be longer. So if you are unsure about anything, tell me. I'll answer them for you or add them to the story. And suggestions! Well I'll go on to the story now. Remember, R&R! XD

I don't own –man by the way~~

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

It was a bit after lunch and Road was given a break. So I asked the Earl if I could spend the day with Road, he almost said no but Road puppy eyed him. Everyone knew that Road was his favorite, not that he would admit it. She was also the most strong and feared because she is the oldest Noah, so it's better to be friends then enemies.

"What do you want to do? Let's go to town! It's been so long since I've been there!" Road skipped around Karin. "Are you done with your homework?" She asked her, knowing the answer would be no. Road pouted in a comical way "...no. But homework is for humans! It's not that important. I could do it at night then you can tell me a story!" her face beamed with hope that Karin would agree. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed!" she smiled and hugged me before running off to her room. Karin walked back to hers, they were going to the rich distract so they decided to dress nicely.

She tied her hair in a high ponytail and went into her closet. It was full of things Road had made for her. She picked out a black shirt that hugged her figure with a grey and purple plaid skirt that went right above her knees. It was her favorite combination. She slipped on the high black boots Road recently gave her. "Are you done yet?"'Road asked through the door. "Yup" Karin walked out of the room and started walking down the hall with Road. She was wearing her usual Lolita get up with the skirt, shirt, jacket and boots. It looked cute on Road as she skipped alongside Karin's right. Karin looked ahead and then looked back to Road 'what the...' Karin thought as her faced had surprised written all over it. Road had a lollipop in her had and was licking it, the lollipop wasn't there before though. "Hmm? What's the matter Karin?" Road looked at her with full if curiosity while licking the large pink and purple swirl lollipop. "N-nothing" Karin still wondered but didn't bother to question. They walked down the hall and by Roads room, where she opened a door that was in an odd heart shape. The doors opened and there, was a seemingly endless dark tunnel. When Karin took a step in, she felt as if the air was swirling around her. Her foot sunk in awkwardly every step she took. Road was just walking by as if this was a normal every-day thing. And the lollipop didn't seem to get smaller, Road licked it happily.

The town was busy as usual with nothing entertaining to do, it was just there. Karin didn't really understand why Road liked it here so much, but just went along. It was never good to get on Road's bad side. Road skipped along, with Lero on her shoulder. "Ooh! I wanna play dress up with some cocky people, it's really fun!" Road stopped and looked around for her victim of choice. "Uh…." Karin didn't know how that was going to happen. But before she could ask, Road had found a person and teleported them to her dream land. 'Wha?' Karin thought as she looked around her and found the person sitting in an elegant chair. She was a small girl with a pink dress that looked as if it was from an elegant family and her hair was neatly up in a bun. "Hell, fuck you! I'm gonna tell the police that you kidnapped me!" The girl screamed quite confidently. "Let's show her a dream that will never be forgotten." Two candles came and stabbed both of the girls eyes, Karin cringed at the screams while Road stood there grinning. Blood ran down the girl face at a fast speed and stained her dress with a crimson red. "Now your clothes are all bad, so we'll changed them for you~" Road motioned her hand and the candles came out of the girls eyes. Karin stared, she wanted to look away but couldn't. She gagged.

"How about punk-style clothing? It would look nice, ne Karin?" Road smiled at her as if it was a simple tea-party for little girls. Road smiled as the girls hair has let out of a bun. Road walked to the girl and cut it herself. The girl stayed silent. Karin wondered if she was still alive. Road replied as if reading her mind "She's brain dead, I played with her mind for a bit, hee-hee!" She cut the long hair a bit shorter and tied it up to a messy side-tail, then placed a purple and black flower on it. The dress was replaced with a short, frilly skirt and leggings that covered the girl's whole leg. Some black fur boots replaced the heels she once wore and the shirt was a halter top with paint streaks. Road hopped back to Karin and smiled at her "doll". "Can you do the make up? I was never good at it~" Road asked with a hint of demand in her voice. "Y-yeah" Karin walked over and a makeup kit came from nowhere. But that didn't, bother Karin. What did was the dried blood on the girls face and the empty eye sockets. Karin's hands trembled as she came closer to the girl. A brush in one hand and the kit in the other the brush stroked the girls face as it left black marks. Karin shuddered and continued.

"Ne, wasn't that fun?" Road and Karin was on their way back to the manor, "playing" dress up took more time then Karin expected. It was already 8 and they needed to go home, they all had school the next day. Karin had finished her homework but wasn't sure about the others. Well Road had said it to her already but she was still doubting that Road would do the homework. "I guess it kinda was." She lied but Road stepped in front of Karin and looked at her straight in the eye. "Your lying and you can't deny it. Don't lie, it irritates me. Well, good night then" Road turned around and walked into her room. Roads cold attitude shocked Karin a bit, she knew she should've expected it but she was still shocked. Karin walked towards her room before bumping into Jasdebi. "WATCH IT!" Debitto yelled. After being yelled at by Road and now him…tears started running down her face for some reason. She stood up and ran into her room '_why am I so weak?_ 'She asked herself, she never did like being under pressure but…She missed the Order. Even though no one really noticed her, she felt more safe and secure. But here, she felt so lost and weak, so helpless. She hated being useless. '_I am such an idiot, thinking like this'_

Debitto did not expect that, he thought she would just snap back at him, not cry…had he hurt her feelings? "Hey Debitto, that wasn't very nice. She was crying a lot. I'm worried…" Debitto stood up and looked at his brother, Jasdero was serious. He meant it. '_Why do I care for her so much?...could it be what they call love?_' "Yeah, most likely." Jasdero answered, forgetting they could fell each others emotion. Maybe he better as Tyki about this, Nah he'd just make it worse by teasing him about it. "Alright, I'll go then." And Debitto walked into the room while Jasdero sat on the floor playing with the floating orb on his head band, smiling.

Karin sat on the ledge of the balcony looking out with the breeze blowing against her. She had calmed down now, but still wondered why she cried. She turned around due to the fact that she had heard the door open. Debitto walked in. If it weren't for the chilly breeze, her cheeks would have heated up. "You okay?" he asked when he was next to her. He joined her and sat on the ledge too. "Yeah, sorry about that." She felt nervous, she knew this feeling. She looked up to him since he was taller. He looked out. The manor was at someplace unknown so you could make the background whatever you wished; in this case, it was the ocean. The waves were rolling in and going back out. "You don't have a reason for being sorry; I do, for yelling at you." He replied and looked back at her. He didn't know what to say or how to explain what he felt for her. But he felt it was right and started talking "Hey Karin, I been having this feeling. Like I'm nervous and happy when I'm around you and get clumsy and my heart gets faster and-" he was cut off when her lips met his, her golden eyes were closed while his were opened from shock. "Yeah, its called love. And I guess I feel the same way around you." She said once the kiss broke. He was still in shock but felt relieved like he didn't have to worry about it anymore. And this time he hugged her close and she let him. "Does this mean we're dating?" She asked him to clarify "Yup" he lifted her up so that she was sitting between his legs so he could hug her better. "And if I say 'I love you' you would say it back to me too?" "Yup" He put his chin on top of her head. "I love you." He smirked and kissed her cheek. "I love you to, happy?" he asked. "Very." was her reply as they stayed there for a long time. Talking about things when suddenly "Wait, we have school tomorrow, we need to go to sleep." She told him. "Alright then." She was about to get out of his grasp but he suddenly carried her, bridal style. "Wahhh!" she held onto his neck as he walked over and placed her onto the bed. "Good night _Kaaaariiiiin_" he purred in her ears. She spazzed a bit while he chuckled. "Hehe, good night …love" he bonked his forehead with hers lightly before walking away. She smiled and the feeling unsecure and the feeling of being lost disappeared. She felt warm inside and fell into sleep, "Good night Debi~"

Debito heard Karin say 'good night' before he closed the door. He turned around and tripped over something. "Shit!" he stumbled and turned around to see that he tripped over his brother foot, but Jasdero was asleep. "…you idiot, waiting outside the door like that…" He lifted is brother and carried him over-the-shoulder way and threw him on the bed. Jasdero was a heavy sleeper because he never woke up during all of this. He changed into long pants and was shirtless. He stretched a bit while walking into the bathroom, remembering the incident that happened not too long ago (chapter 3). He walked to the sink and started washing the make-up off of his face and went to bed when he finished, it was already midnight somehow…'I _guess I spent a lot of time with her_.' He slept soundly.

The morning came too soon for Karin, she was woken up by Road dashing into her room and hopping onto Karin's stomach while Karin made an awkward _oof _noise. Road may be a small girl but even small girls can be heavy. "So you're dating Debitto? Are you? Are you? Are you?" Road asked eagerly…'_so that's why I was woken up early…'_ "Yeah she is, and she's mine so stop hugging her!" Debitto yelled as he came into the room and pulled Road off to hug Karin closer to him. "EH? So it IS true! Can't wait to tell Tyki!" She hopped of the bed but stopped because the twenty-six year old walked in with a nerve mark on his head. "I already know now because of your LOUD yelling, and congratulations by the way you two. Now get ready or you'll be late for…_school._" With the word school said with disgust as he and Road walked out of the room for breakfast. "Good morning love~" she kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of bed to get into her uniform. His hand raised up and touched the place she kissed '_yeah, it's real' _he thought as he went to his own room to change.

•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+•+

OVER 2,000 WORDS, ALRIGHT! I now will make my goal 3,000 words~

Alrighty, I'm sorry about the late updating. I had/have 2 English projects and a Spanish project with a mini Science project…curse you ya damn school… and I think I made Debitto and Road OOC…hmmm possibly Jasdero too…dang it….. :3 meh

Jasdebi is 16 right? Or are they older then that? Meh, I'll make them sixteen for the heck of it but if you know, review it to me so I can magically make them grow up. And I noticed I type Jasdebi and Jasdevi and Devitto and Debitto but you know what I mean. Its all the same and I really don't want to correct every thing XP

REVIEWIES! I like it when you review~ C(|:3 kitty wearing a hat 8D


End file.
